Masland Carpets has been making for a number of years at least two products namely, ColorTech™ and Jazzed™ which are described as being construction of a combination of a high luster yarn in combination with a lower luster yarn. These designs are not believed to have a construction in which those yarns are directed through a single needle. Furthermore, these designs are also believed to utilize the same twist rate among the various yarns as is normally and believed to be exclusively, in carpet constructions.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for an improved carpet construction.
Additionally, there is a significant amount of effort that has gone into constructing various yarns. Patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,413,857 show a particular construction for a yarn.
The applicant believes that there is a need for utilizing prior art yarns in a new way to achieve new effects some of which have been experienced with the yarn constructions while others, some of which have been experienced by attempting to create new yarn constructions, and still others have yet undiscovered effects.
Accordingly there is believed to be a need for a new carpet construction.